Rescued By the Rohirrim (extended version)
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Imagine losing control of your horse while riding, and Eomer comes to your rescue. - an extended, rated M version of the story.


Your horse galloped beneath you as you held tight to the reins, knuckles pale from your firm grip. You really did not want to get thrown from this horse again. Not going so fast. You had tugged and yanked, but the horse would not be controlled. So, you tried to hold on until he ran himself tired.

That was when you heard the sound of hooves behind you. Getting closer. You dared a glance over your shoulder and saw four more horses closing in on you. The one out front pulled up alongside you.

"Halt," the rider shouted.

"I cannot!"

The horse bucked with a slight jump, and you gripped more of the reins. The rider tried to move his horse closer, but yours jerked away, causing you to slide in the saddle.

"Can you jump?"

You considered the idea. The rider held out his hand. Holding your tight grip, you swung your leg over so that they were both on the side of the rider, then you adjusted your foot so it would not get caught in the stirrup. The rider grabbed your hand when your reached out, and he pulled you across his lap when you jumped. He slowed his horse to a stop as yours continued to run.

Once stopped, you slipped from his horse and landed on your rear. The bottom of the skirt of your dress was up around your knees, revealing your covered legs.

The rider, who you now noticed was dressed in the armor and helmet of the Rohirrim, dismounted and extended his hand to help you up.

"Tell me," he said, "do you always wear the trousers of a man beneath your dress?"

He lifted you to your feet with great ease.

"Only when I'm riding astride," you said, "and don't want to call attention to my clothing."

The other men rode up and began to slow, but your savior waved them on.

"Go," he shouted. "Collect her horse and bring it back."

The riders took off after your horse, which was now gone from sight.

"Thank you for assisting me," you said. "It is a newly broken horse. This was its first venture out into the open lands, and it got away from me."

"Do you often ride astride... and alone?"

You stared at what you could see of his face. He seemed not to have heard your explanation.

"I am well capable of handling a horse. It is not my first, and it will not be my last."

"You should be careful. He could have thrown you off."

"Again," you said as you locked your eyes with his, "it would not have been the first time."

A beam of sunlight shone into his helmet as he turned his head, and reflected the color of his eyes. The beauty caught you off guard, and you looked away.

"That horse threw you?"

"Many times. I am the one breaking him."

"You?"

"Yes, I."

He studied your face a moment.

"I know you," he said. "Does your family not have servants to break the horses?"

"One, yes, but I've done this before, and this is to be my personal steed."

He smiled, and you grinned in return.

"And a fine steed he is," he said. "Fast and strong, from what I could tell."

"Well, I suspect that a man such as you knows a worthy stallion when he sees one."

You let your smile widen, and he chuckled deep in his chest.

"Do you give such compliments freely," he said as he removed his helmet, "or just to those who save your life?"

When you saw his face your eyes widened before you lowered them to the ground and bowed slightly.

"My Lord Eomer. Please forgive my boldness."

"Stand, please. If boldness was an offense to me I should never have survived my sister."

You stood. The smile on his face gave you a bit of confidence.

"Then, if you would excuse my boldness again, I sincerely hope that you do not see me as a man sees his sister."

"It is rare for a lady of station to speak in such a manner."

"Forgive me, My Lord," you said as you bowed your head.

"I rather enjoy it."

You looked up to see a grin on his face before the sound of hooves caught your ears. You both turned to see his men galloping back with your horse in tow, though not nearly as fast as you had been going.

"Here is your mighty stallion," he said.

You turned your head back to him to find that he was not looking into the distance at your returning horse, but directly into your eyes. You felt your face blush, and he laughed.

"What has happened to the lady's boldness?"

"I am afraid that I am not used to receiving such boldness in return. At least, not in a gentlemanly manner."

He reached out and took your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"We shall have to remedy that."

His hand fell from your face as his men drew closer.

"We were on our way back from training. You will ride on my horse with me. No sense risking your steed getting spooked again."

"No, My Lord, you've done more than enough. I can make my way home."

"Night is upon us. I know your father's land. You have wandered quite far. You will come with us. Eowyn will be quite pleased at the company. You can return home in the morning."

"My father will be worried."

"I will send a messenger to let him know you are safe."

He returned his helmet to his head and extended his hand. You took it and he helped you onto his horse, a tall, noble beast, then he climbed up behind you. He turned his horse in the direction of home, and his men followed behind.

You felt the fluid movements of an experienced rider behind you, and glanced down at his hands holding the reins, glad that all the men were behind you and could not see your face. Surely, you were blushing.

He rode at a steady pace, allowing you to comfortably hold onto the saddle for support, until one of his men rode up alongside.

"My Lord, at this rate we will not be back before dark."

"Afraid of the dark, are we," Eomer asked with a grin.

"No, My Lord, but there have been reports of orcs, and we would rather not cross them with a lady present."

"Is there a lady present," you asked with a smile.

Eomer laughed, and his companion smiled. You turned slightly so that you could see Eomer's face.

"I do not mind going faster, My Lord."

"I was thinking of your comfort," he said. "Galloping with two is much different than a single rider."

"I am not afraid of a little discomfort. Especially if it means avoiding orcs."

"Then we ride," he said as he looked at his man.

The rider nodded and returned to his place. You felt Eomer's arm snake around your waist and pull you firmly against him. Then he whispered in your ear.

"Hold tight, my Lady."

Your breath caught as he urged his horse ahead at a faster pace. Your bodies moved together with the motion of the horse, but you felt none of the discomfort of which he spoke.

"Would you like to take the reins for a while," he asked.

"May I?"

He passed the straps into your hands and you firmly gripped with both. You had already gotten some sense of the animal's temperament, so you were comfortable in doing so. Eomer's hands moved to rest on your waist. After a few minutes, Eomer leaned in close to your ear.

"You handle him well."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Is it just horses, or do you handle other beasts just as well?"

"What other beasts would that be, My Lord?"

"The beasts who ride the horses."

Your body went rigid and straight, causing your back to press more firmly into Eomer's chest. His arm was once again around your waist.

"Do I offend you," asked softly.

"No, My Lord. Just surprise me."

"Surely, you do not think me a boy."

"No. I am not that naive."

"I am glad to hear it."

His lips just slightly touched the shell of your ear, and you closed your eyes, forgetting for a moment that you had control of the horse.

"Your men are behind us. They will no doubt talk. Even if only amongst themselves."

Eomer's hands glided over yours as he took the reins back.

"You are right. We shall be more discreet. When we arrive, my uncle will want to discuss training and other affairs. I will have Eowyn look after you. I think you two will enjoy each other's company. There will be a meal, and I will have to tend to my horse and clean off the grime of the day. I am sure Eowyn will help you with your needs and show you to your bed chamber."

You did not miss the slight shift in his voice at the mention of the bed chamber. There was no doubt in your mind of his intentions.

"You are a gracious host, My

Lord."

You found Eowyn waiting to welcome her brother, and she eyed you with curiosity as Eomer helped you from the horse and passed the reins to a stable boy.

"Eowyn," he said, "there is someone I would like you to meet."

He made a quick introduction. Your family name was known in the land, so a lengthy exchange was unnecessary. Just a brief explanation of the events that led to your arrival.

"I was hoping," he said, "that you would take her into your charge for the night. Keep her company and make her comfortable."

"A simple task," she said with a smile. "Come. We will leave the men to talk."

She took your hand and led you away. She insisted that you clean up and change into one of her dresses before eating. In the dining hall, Eomer sat among the other riders, laughing and sharing battle stories that they undoubtedly had told a hundred times. Eowyn led you to a smaller table across the room, and the food was brought to you. When the plates were cleared, Eowyn smiled.

"I believe my brother is taken with you."

"Why would you say that?"

"I have seen him glance your way several times since we sat, and I have seen similar looks on his face, but none quite like this."

You glanced over at Eomer, and his eyes were on you. When they connected with yours, he smiled before looking away.

"How well do you know Eomer," Eowyn asked.

"Mostly by reputation. An excellent one."

"May I share a secret?"

"Certainly."

"He blusters about to gain the respect and fear of his men, but Eomer is of tender heart. He will make a fine husband one day."

"I did not think he was looking for a wife," you said.

"Few men ever look for a wife, but they know when they have found her," she said with a smile. "And judging by the look in his eyes, and the blush on your cheeks, I would dare say he has found her."

"Eomer did not lie about your bold tongue. I have only just met him, and you talk of marriage?"

"I did not mean to offend."

"No offense is taken. It would seem he finds me bold as well. He likened me to you."

"Well, then we are sisters already."

The two of you laughed and you saw that it drew Eomer's eye. He stood from the table, his eyes never leaving you, and walked to you.

"Forgive the intrusion," he said, and extended his hand. "Would you care for a walk?"

"A walk sounds lovely."

You took his hand and gave a small bow to Ewoyn, who nodded in return. Eomer guided you through the halls until you were outside, then he slowed to a casual stride, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Promise not to tell my sister," he said, "but I think that dress looks much better on you."

"I promise," you said with a chuckle.

The blush rose up on your cheeks, and Eomer took your hand in his as you walked.

"I hope that my behavior on the horse did not cause you to shy away."

"Would that be the chivalry, or the lechery?"

He looked concerned until he saw your smile.

"The latter," he said with a grin.

"It took me by surprise, I admit, but it would be a lie to say that I do not return the interest."

He stopped walking and faced you. His fingers grazed across your jaw and pushed your hair back.

"You are exquisite in the moonlight," he whispered. "And quite feminine when not in men's trousers."

He smiled, and you laughed.

You reached up and let a strand of his long, blonde hair run through your fingers.

"Is it just in moonlight that you find me so lovely?"

"The daylight as well, is very kind to you, my Lady."

Eomer moved closer to you, and placed a hand on your hip.

"But it is the early morning sun I most look forward to seeing light your face," he whispered. "If your intentions are the same as mine."

"I believe they are."

His other hand cupped your cheek as he leaned down and captured your lips in a soft kiss. You returned it. Just a pressing of lips to test the waters before he pulled back just enough that you still felt his breath against your skin.

"Immediate intentions laid bare," he said, "I want you to know that I do not see you as a conquest. I offer more than just a night in my bed, if you so desire."

"I will take whatever you are willing to give, My Lord."

"And I give it freely, just to hear my name on your lips."

"Eomer," you whispered.

The hand at your cheek slipped behind your head and pulled your lips to his. This kiss was a bit more urgent as he opened his mouth and you followed his lead. You placed your hands flat against his chest, and his arms encircled you. The kiss lingered until the neigh of a horse was heard in the distance.

"We should go somewhere private," he whispered.

"To my bed chamber or yours?"

"To have you in my bed would be a pleasure beyond words."

"And who am I to deny My Lord that pleasure?"

"You are the only one who could rightfully deny me your presence... and yet you choose to honor me with it."

"The honor is mine, my Eomer."

He took your hand and you walked toward his bed chamber, parting only when passing anyone else out on the grounds or in the halls along the way. There was already a fire going in the room, casting just enough light that only the corners held shadows. He closed and barred the door, then strode behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist, and you felt his lips on your neck. You reached up and let your fingers run through his hair, and he whispered your name in your ear. The sound of want in his voice caused you to shiver.

The shiver ran through you again when you felt the dress loosen, and you realized that Eomer was undoing the lacing at your back. He did not remove the dress, but turned you around to face him, and began to remove his clothing. He stared at you until just his trousers remained, then he grabbed your face and pulled you into a heated kiss. The dress pooled at your feet, and you stood there bared before him, but he did not break the kiss to stare. He removed his trousers, lips still clinging to yours, and pulled your naked body to his.

You moaned. The feel of his skin pressed against yours. The sensation of your fingers running over the well-toned muscles of an experienced horse master. It was too much to contain.

He leaned down, scooped you into his arms, and carried you to the bed. His body covered yours as he lay you back. His hand squeezed your hip, then slowly trailed up along your side until it reached your breast. He broke the kiss to stare into your eyes as he kneaded the flesh. You moved his hair back and buried your fingers there.

His lips were on your neck again before they trailed down to your breast. Another moan escaped your lips, and he smiled against your skin before kissing his way back to your lips.

"You make such pretty noises," he said with a grin.

Your reply was swallowed in his kiss as he slowly pushed into you. He let out his own groan of pleasure and whispered your name as he found a steady rhythm.

You knew then that taking a horse master as a lover was beyond all pleasure you had ever known. His fluid movements against your body reminded you of the movement you had felt against your back as he rode behind you on his horse. Except now he was above you. Inside of you.

His hair fell around your faces like a curtain when you slid your hands down to his shoulders, your grip tight as the pleasure threatened to consume you.

"My mighty stallion," you whispered.

He groaned and moved faster, urged on by your words. The tension built more and more until you could no longer hold back. His mouth covered yours as you called out his name. He collapsed on top of you a moment later.

Eomer kissed your neck while your fingers traveled over his back. You could still feel his muscles trembling as your hearts slowed. He rolled over onto his back and pulled you to his side. You curled against him and felt him kiss your head.

"Will you stay the night?"

You tilted your head up to look into his face.

"I would never miss this chance to see your eyes reflect the morning sun, My Lord."

"My name will suffice, my Lady."

"And so will mine."

He whispered your name, and your eyes fluttered closed.

"Eomer," you whispered.

He kissed your lips, and you whispered against them.

"My stallion."


End file.
